Bloody Alley
by Majestic Banana Flap Flap
Summary: Amon finds an injured Kaneki in an alley, and it all spirals from there.
1. Chapter 1

**I edited the hell out of this XD**

 **Thoughts:** ' _Rawr'_

 **Regular Speech:** "Why?"

 **I do not own Tokyo Ghoul though I wish I could :D**

It wasn't Amon's intention to get caught in the rain, but he had to report to headquarters about a sighting of Eyepatch.  
Grumbling silently he walked by a dark alley and noticed a red trail starting to wash away but leading deeper into the alley.  
Armed with his quinque he cautiously walked into the alley.

He took note of there being even more blood and thought it was just a ghoul's feeding ground and began to walk back out, until he heard a pained groan. Thinking it belonged to an injured person or a ghoul that could be picked off he drew his weapon closer to himself.

When he got closer he saw a head of snow white hair tainted with blood and the mask of none other than Eyepatch. As he neared the ghoul he could hear ragged breathing and could clearly see the blood was coming from him.

"What the hell happened to you...?"He muttered while stepping closer but keeping a grip on his weapon.  
As soon as he spoke said ghoul quickly stiffened and shot up wincing grabbing his side in pain and falling down.  
"W-what are...y-you...doing here?" The half ghoul known as Kaneki asked in almost a whisper.  
"Well, I was heading back to headquarters but then found your sorry ass injured in an alleyway." He said sarcastically and bent down to inspect the damage on the injured ghoul.

"Shouldn't you be able to heal your wounds by now?" Amon asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I w-would but I used a-a lot of energy fighting a pack o-of rabid g-ghouls." Kaneki lied with a wince.  
"A-aren't you going t-to try and k-kill me or take me t-to your b-base..?" Kaneki asked while adding more pressure to the gash on his side and looking at the dove in front of him with a blank look.

Amon didn't reply, he was looking over the other wounds he had attained, he had a good sized cut on the right side of his head ripping his mask a little, a large gash on his left side, his left arm that was hanging limply by his side was twisted at an awkward angle and his shoulder had been gouged, and his right leg was clearly broken but the ghoul looked exhausted. The dove's mind was torn in two, on one side he finally had the chance to capture the ghoul he was after. Or he could help the ghoul and chase him down again.

While he was thinking he heard a groan and looked over to find that the ghoul had slumped over.  
"Did you seriously just faint?" He asked with a little irritation. Not getting a response Amon sighed and against his better judgment he hoisted the ghoul into his arms bridal style and headed to his apartment.

THIS IS A TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MOI~ TRES BIEN~

When Kaneki woke up he noticed he was warm. _'Wait why am I warm?' He thought._  
After a few seconds he remembered what happened and shot up regretting that instantly, and taking a deep breath sat up slowly wincing.

Taking note that he was bandaged, he slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up putting weight on his unbandaged leg. Gulping he put a little weight on his injured leg, cried out in pain and fell with an audible _**'Thump!**_ _'_. Cursing softly at his mistake he cradled his injured side, which had reopened when he hit the ground and was now bleeding steadily.

 _'Dammit!'_ Kaneki thought as he heard footsteps nearing him. Not even caring anymore he curled into himself and soon felt two warm arms lift him up and place him back onto the bed. "I leave for 10 minutes and you manage to open your wounds?" Amon asked with irritation. Kaneki looked up at the dove and then quickly felt his face and not his mask. _'Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshi-'_ His thoughts were cut off by a hand pressed gently to his forehead. "So are you going to tell me the real reason that your wounds haven't healed?" Amon asked extracting his hand and digging out a roll of bandages from the nightstand next to the bed.

"I-I..." Kaneki started and was surprised by how scratchy his voice sounded, and even more when a glass of water was pressed to his lips.

He drank it without hesitation and stared wide eyed at the investigator in front of him. After he had finished the glass was set on the nightstand, and those warm arms were lightly dabbing the blood off of his side.

"You were saying?" Amon asked not looking away from his current activity.

 _'Fuck, what do I say?'_ Kaneki thought fear settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm..." He started quietly, looking down at his hand that fisted the comforter.

"Why are you starving yourself?" Amon asked looking at the ghoul expecting an answer.

"I don't want to be a killer." Kaneki answered still not looking at him.

They both were silent as Amon finished cleaning the wound and wrapped it in clean bandages. Amon got up and threw away the bloody bandages and leaned against the doorframe staring intently at Kaneki.

"May I know your name Eyepatch?" Amon asks face and voice void of emotion. Kaneki's head jerks up at that and he stares at the investigator in front of him with a puzzled look.

"May I know your name investigator, it's only fair." Kaneki says and tilts his head. Amon smirks at this, he should have expected something like this.

"Amon Koutarou" Amon says with a slight nod. "And your name, Eyepatch?" He asks.

"Kaneki Ken" He says their eyes still locked onto each other.

"May I ask you something Amon?" Kaneki asks tilting his head again. Amon just nods and watches as the ghoul's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why did you help me?" Kaneki asks heart racing and hand clenching the blanket.

"Would you rather I just have left you there?" Amon asks watching the Kaneki's actions closely.

"It's not that, I thought you would have just killed me off right then and there." Kaneki says confusion still present on his face as he stared at the Dove with uncertainty.

"It wouldn't have been a fair fight." Amon answers and then exits the room leaving a very shocked and puzzled ghoul.

 **CLIFFHANGER!~ ;)**

 **I hope you guys like this, I finally got a computer and decided to fix up this story. I'm also going to rewrite chapter two but my sister wants her computer back so, it will be at a later time.**

 **BUT IT WILL BE DONE!~ ;)**

 **Reviews and ideas are greatly accepted, and currently looking for a beta reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy shit I'm actually alive.**_  
 _ **I am so sorry for the wait.**_  
 _ **I'm such an asshole, thanks for dealing with me.**_  
 _ **This is my new saying in life.**_  
 _ **-Vin 2017**_

 _ **But seriously, thanks for being so patient for me to update. A lot has happened since the last chapter.**_  
 _ **First off, I'm now a sophomore in high school, and I came out to my family as being pan-sexual and gender-queer, specifically androgynous/agender, and my bestest best friend (I love this guy +.(*'v`*)+) gave me the new name 'Vin.'**_  
 _ **Anyways, onto the story!**_

 _ **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters, except my two oc's who may or may not make an appearance depending on reviews and how the plot unravels. (I'm not sorry. Sans has corrupted me.)**_

* * *

 _Three days._

 _ **Tap**_

72 hours.

 _ **Tap. Tap.**_

4320 minutes.

 _ **Tap. .**_

259200 seconds.

 ** _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._**

A young man stared blankly at the window, streaked with the sky's tears.  
The room was silent aside from his andantspan of taps against the windowsill and the pitter patter of rain that continued to fall. His lackluster orbs watched the impending doom of a raindrop streaking down the glass, until it eventually fell to join its brethren on the ground in a formless puddle someone would eventually find themselves carelessly stepping into as they raced to get to their destination. You could even make the analogy of a human becoming the puddle as his own mother had. No one to help her, no one to care. How fitting the weather was, rain could bring out the worst thoughts in people.  
Though as he thought about it, rain couldn't be blamed for his cynical thoughts, only he could take fault for that. The rain was essential and a natural beauty, where ghouls and humans were just mud that coated the Earth. One could make the conclusion that the rain was trying to wash away the filth of humanity.

He wanted to leave.

He wanted to run.

Why did he stay?

Where were the others?

He could leave, the grievous injury on his leg had become bearable to walk on the night prior as did his mild fever, so why didn't he leave? The others must have been worried when he didn't return, but wouldn't they have found him by now? He shook his head white strands swaying from the action. He released a frustrated sigh, folding his pale hands almost as in prayer. He knew he couldn't afford to stick around, especially when this dove knew his face, let alone his name. Why had he been so careless, so selfish? It was one thing to risk himself, let alone his comrades, and friends. Who knew what the investigator was capable of with that information at his disposal. Why did he feel like he could trust this man? This human? He trusted Hide. No he couldn't trust him. Not now, he couldn't.

 ** _Could he trust anyone now?_**

'Why was it **always him** that this drama happened to?' He pondered as Amo- the investigator's scent grew closer to his lodgings he felt his heart begin to pound.

His bony fingers clutched at his hair and he could feel a certain weight beginning to form in his chest. It was becoming harder to breathe. He wished Hide was there, he always knew exactly what to do and say to calm the anxious boy down. Kaneki felt tears beginning to form as his mind tormented him with images of his loved ones being killed mercilessly, cursing him, damning him for his blunder.

The door opened and so did the familiar scent of coffee.

Kaneki froze, his chest tightened and it became harder to breathe, he curled in on himself, his body starting to shake like the leaves on the few trees outside.  
He felt something that felt suspiciously like hands ghost onto him, making his already shaking, tense form stiffen further and increase his shaking. His mind was spiraling as questions swarmed, his heartbeat was agonizingly loud in his ears.

 **Crash!**

 ** _Where were the others?_**

 _"...yepat..h!"_

 ** _Did they finally see he was worthless?_**

 _"..patch!"_

 ** _Why was he even still alive? He should have ended it years ago._**

 **Slap!**

Kaneki jerked and clutched at his now stinging shoulder, hesitantly glancing up, unshed tears beginning to drip down his face. What greeted him was an almost...concerned and pained look from Amon.  
His lips were pressed into a thin line and his dark eyes were boring intensely into his own. _"You're...alright now?"_ He asked quietly as if afraid he would provoke the ghoul. That was a hard question, the obvious answer was no, but Kaneki supposed it was pretty clear how fucked up he was. strong"Yeah." He replied after a pregnant pause, before realizing something. His left hand was squeezing the man's hand, three of the appendages crushed, even by his subdued strength. Upon his realization he immediately released his grip and retracted his hand as if he had just been burned. _"I-I'm-"_ Amon held up his uninjured palm, causing the panicked man in front of him to flinch. The investigator sighed as he glanced at was probably a few broken bones and back up to the normally stoic ghoul. There was something almost perverse about seeing the infamous 'Eyepatch' in such a vulnerable state. _"It was an accident. You were just scared."_ He reasons, earning a small nod from the ghoul. It was small, but progress was progress he supposed. Glancing at the floor, he sighed when he saw the broken mug of coffee he had hoped to offer as a sort of peace offering since Amon couldn't cook to save his life. Even the half ghoul had thought his coffee had sucked, which had caused a rather 'heated' argument over his ability (inability) to cook. It was going to be hell to clean up the mess one handed, but he had worked in worse situations with worse injuries. He stood up giving one more nod to his 'guest' before exiting the room to take care of his injuries and get a broom and towels to clean up the mess he had made.

After the man had left Kaneki got to his feet, albeit unsteadily, and walked to the nightstand where his mask was innocently resting. He reached out and picked up the torn leather, pocketing it safely in the black jacket he had been allowed to borrow. Walking to the window he carefully unlatched the lock and silently pulled it open. Giving one last look to the room he had been living in for the past three days, and then he jumped, landing in the upper part of a tree. He carefully climbed down, getting several leaves and small twigs caught in his hair as he went, much to his annoyance. He glanced at the still open window and took off down the sidewalk, hoping to find cover until the heat died down.

* * *

 ** _I'm a sadistic bastard who enjoys torturing the innocent Kaneki cinnamon roll. I say this while I'm snuggling a purple elephant plush and Totoro is on in the background..._**  
 ** _Anyways, so let me know in the comments if you'd like me to use the oc's I mentioned so I can get started on the next few chapters._**  
 ** _I also know that this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm still pretty much a novice when it comes to writing for Tokyo Ghoul and I keep doubting myself and erasing what I had written. This was originally much longer and did include my babies. I'm also really glad to come back to so many people supporting this story, and I can't thank you guys enough._**


End file.
